Legend?
by Okami-nin
Summary: Sparda, every one knows the legend, that Dark Knight guy who saved the world, what a laugh right? Some crazy old legend.Right?


Ok, so, my first shot at a Devil May Cry Fanfiction, I hope all of you like it, set some time after Devil May Cry 1  
I don't own Devil May Cry, I can dream though, ya? 

"Night," a man that sat by me says, glancing at him with amber eyes, I tuck a lose strand of short earthen hair behind my ears, studying the man from behind my glasses.

"It's a time then the world is dead. Or, so it would appear," I respond  
"hm?" he turns his head towards me as I look away.

"Sparda, every one knows the legend, that Dark Knight guy who saved the world, what a laugh right? Some crazy old legend.Right?"  
"some people say," the man sitting next to me says, I feel like I know his voice.

"Wrong" I tell him grinning.

"Ya? You met this guy or some thin'?" he asks, a note of disbelief in his voice. I shift, this is where most people walk away.

"So I've never met him, he disappeared a long time ago, fading into legend. I've only seen glances of who could be his son. How many people have silver hair and Blue eyes that can pierce your soul?"

"not many," he admits.

"So how do I know he's real? I wouldn't be alive if he wasn't. No, he didn't save me, but he saved the women who started my line. So, if she had died, I wouldn't be rambling at you." The man sitting across from me scoffs, his upper half hidden in shadow, I continue, smiling.

"Lucky you, eh?" He chuckles, wow, he's got an attractive laugh,

"I guess so? Must be some story there Princess,"

"It goes kinda like this…" I start hesitating, it's not some thing I tell very often.

_A young girl is running from a burning village, a book clutched closely to her chest, pausing and looking back, her amber eyes filled with tears, her child heart crushed. Turning her face down to look at the book, hair like dirt with straw stamped in falls over her young shoulders. Looking up determined at the burning village, she wonders what the demons are doing now…_

"Geez, sounds dramatic," his voice has a disbelieving note to it.

"Well, maybe I should stop," I snap, he chuckles again,

"nah, go on princess, sounds interesting at least," he shrugged lightly, that much I can tell.

"As I was saying," I give him a glare to try to make him more polite.

_The sudden crash from the crowns of the pines tells her, a lesser demon had followed her! A scream escapes the six year olds mouth as she falls back, tumbling down the hill into the lake in which her and her friends used to play. A place that would remain silent for man decades afterwards. Falling into the water she throws the book ashore, she can't lose her only memories of her family to water one they had been saved from fire! The impact of the cold water drives air from her lungs as the demon plunges in after her, the tender human flesh a lure. A third splash is heard in the forest, she closes her eyes even tighter, the new demotic presence even stronger, so strong she wants to get sick. Some how she keeps it in. The lesser presence is suddenly snuffed out._

"Well, sounds like she's screwed, but I don't see where Sparda comes in on this," the man told me, setting his drink down.

"maybe if you would stop interrupting I could get threw," I told him calmly, "for some one who says he wants to hear, you make it go slow,"

"Maybe I want to spend more time with the princess," feeling my tan skin flush I order another drink. It was gunna be a long night.

"Well, maybe the princess should leave," I tell him eyes averted from his hidden face. I can feel the frown,

"ok, no more interruptions, promise," he says, holding a hand up.

Sure thing buddy, just keep telling your self that, but I say,

"alright,"

'_more food for him,' she thinks, her pale form curled up, ready for the demon to strike her, morbid curiosity making her wonder if it would hurt. Instead, the presence leaves the water. Finally, her bodies call for air is stronger then fear and she sticks her head out of the water gasping. On shore is a strange sight, it feels like a demon, but looks like a man. His silver hair pushed back though still dripping, his purple clothing heavily weighed with water. Staring she shivers as his light blue eyes meet hers. Knelling and gripping a large blade he holds out his right hand to her, _

"_I wont hurt you, I promise. My name is Sparda, I am here to help," She stares at his hand, the slowly takes it as he pulls the small human child onto the shore. "What is your name?" he asks, standing. She remains silent, her trust not completely won…Suddenly she remembers, the book! Scrambling over to it, she checks for damage, she can't see any, but she can't touch it with her wet hands. He sighs, and sits, "I was there to late…you're the only survivor of Stanwix," his voice held…regret? Was he really a demon? He adjusts the monocle over his left eye, "I'll take you to the border of the next village once we're dry, I'm sure they'll take care of you," she stares at him, finally saying, "My name is Avis," He smiled, "Avis, what a pretty name,"_

"A nice story," the man says, shifting "But how do I know it's true?"

Shrugging I tell him, "You don't. you would have to trust me," she smiled, "And you can't do that cuz I don't trust you, I don't even know your name or what you look like," Standing he stepped forward, grinning. Silver hair fell to cheeks at longest, falling in front of his piercing light blue eyes. Tucking twin pistols, black and white. "Ebony and Ivory," I said, looking up at him.

"My name is Dante Sparda, so Princess, I believe ya, don't worry," he says holstering the guns He started to walk out. I looked at the red coat,

"I didn't meet you, he had a blue coat," He turned, looking at me,

"Vergil," he mutters, "where?" he asks.

"In the old demon infested mansion," I stood, picking up an old Celtic broad sword and a book.

"Coming Princess?" he asks. Nodding I say,

"My name is Starling," he grins, kicking the door of the bar open, walking out,

"What ever you say princess,"

I have a second part to this, even though my orginal intent was for it to be a one shot, I'll only put the second part up if I get Reviews though. Thanks a ton!  
Okami-nin


End file.
